


The Pain Of Loss

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Empathy, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo understands only too well just what Bikky’s going though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, Bikky. Ryo understands Bikky's pain over his father's death,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 1.

Looking at the small boy, hunched in a chair much too big for him, ball cap pulled low over his face and feet swinging inches above the floor, Ryo feels a surge of empathy. He understands what Bikky is going through, knows only too well the pain of loss. 

He was eighteen when his parents were killed, almost a man, but losing his family had ripped a hole inside him that he’d thought would never heal. The ache in his chest had threatened to overwhelm him and just drawing breath had been almost more than he could do. Bikky’s still just a child, far too young to have to experience that kind of grief, and he’s trying so hard to be strong. His father was all the family he had and now he has no one.

Ryo can’t bring the boy’s father back, but he can at least give him a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to who understands because he’s been where Bikky is now. He’ll do what he can, and he’ll try his best to find out who killed Dick Goldman and put them behind bars where they belong. Maybe that will give the boy a degree of closure, something Ryo himself has never had. 

It isn’t much, and it won’t take the pain away, but perhaps knowing he’s not as alone as he seems will help him to get through what lies ahead. And if Ryo has his way, Bikky will never have to be alone again.

The End


End file.
